


Song of the Moon, Dance of the Fireflies

by helsterwood



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, M/M, Tsukki plays the piano, guitar playing tsukishima, singing Tsukishima, srsly he played almost every instrument at least once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsterwood/pseuds/helsterwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurotsuki story, which takes place during and after the trainingscamp and Kuroo falls in love with Tsuki. --------------------------------------------<br/>The advisors and coaches of the different volleyball clubs decided to do a camp fire. So they borrowed a guitar from the music room and asked the students if anyone of them is capable to play the guitar and maybe even to sing. Yamaguchi, who is not able to shut up, when it comes to things about Tsukishima he can brag about, immediately shouted that Tsukishima is indeed, able to sing and play the guitar. So every member of every volleyball club, especially Kuroo, forced Tsukishima to play something and as soon as he started everyone fell quiet. The way Tsukishima sounded like was indeed very beautiful and it made Kuroo to fall head over heels for Tsukishima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Song of the Moon

It was the last day of the trainingscamp, so the advisors and coaches decided to arrange a campfire after the barbecue. But what would a campfire be without songs played on a acoustic guitar? Even if it wouldn't be boring, considering the fact that they would have a lot to talk about and ghost stories probably would be told, something would still be missing in the end. So the adults allowed themselves to borrow a guitar from one of the music rooms.

In the evening, after the sun had set and the fire was lit, everyone gathered around the campfire and sat down on the benches, which were placed around the fire. Actually, there was more than just one fire, because there were a lot of people and of course everyone wanted a place around one, considering that the nights in Tokyo were indeed very cold.

The managers, who had been in the school kitchen for almost an hour, joined the others with hot tea for the players and hot sake for the adults. Gladly accepting the warm drinks, they started to chatter happily about their everyday life and experiences they made about the most different things. After hours of chatting and laughing, Coach Nekomata asked everyone to quiet down and than he raised his voice to ask the students: "What should we do first, singing songs around the fire or telling ghost stories? Who wants to listen to a few songs? Raise one of your hands!" The adults started to count the hands that were raised around the fires by only counting the raised hands from around the fire they were sitting on and than adding them up. In the end the amounts of raised hands were already more than the half of the students, so the decision was already made. "Ok, then we will start with the singing part! We borrowed a guitar from the music room, so we only need a person who can play and sing and because all of the old geezers here are shitty singers and noone of us can play the guitar, one of you has to do it!"

Not a single heartbeat later, Yamaguchi already shouted: "Tsukki can play the guitar and his voice is incredible!"" followed by a "shut up Yamaguchi!" of a slightly panicked Tsukishima. He didn't liked the idea of playing and singing in front of so many people, but he was pretty sure all of those people wouldn't leave him alone unless he has sung at least one song.

"Oya oya oya, so our dear little Tsukki-chan can play the guitar?",Kuroo started to tease him and soon afterwards Bokuto said:"And he can sing, oya oya, that is something i want to hear!"and right after that, they said:"Come on Tsukki, sing for us!" in unison. "If I have to do it I will only sing one song and not more than that!"-"Sure thing, Tsukki!" was their answer, as if Tsukishima's words were only a request, which they certainly weren't. After their little 'discussion' Nekomata-sensei gave the guitar to Tsukishima and everyone stared at him with high anticipations.

Taking in a deep breath, Tsukishima let his fingers glide over the strings for once. Then he took a last glance at Kuroo and saw him sitting there with a spiteful smile. _This Guy probably thinks I'm not able to keep up with his expectations_ , Tsukishima thought, _well, Kuroo-san, you will be really surprised._

And than he started to sing 'Above your Hand', and it truly sounded beautiful. Little gasps were heared from everywhere and Kuroo lost his spiteful smile and pure surprise was showing on his face. How could a guy with such a cold attitude have such a heartwarming voice? How could a guy, who was such an asshole, pull of such a wonderful sound with both his guitar and his voice? This questions would probably never get an answer, but they weren't needed. The sound of Tsukishimas voice would even make a world known Singer envious. He would most likely be able to make a fairy tale come true, only using his voice for this task. And as if the gods were saying that those sentiments were true, a fairy tale like view were emitting in front of the spectators. The air around Tsukishima Kei started to glow. Not in such a way that Kei was the source, no, little fireflys were starting to glow and fly around no other than Tsukishima Kei. If this view wouldn't have been so beautiful and breathtaking, Kuroo probably would have started to laugh. After all the fireflys were only surrounding _another firefly_. And as if all of it wasn't already breathtaking enough, the clouds moved and uncovered the moon. And so Kuroo lost his will to look at any other person aside from Tsukishima, after all he didn't had a reason to look away from Tsukishima. Who wouldn't want to look at something so stunning?

Behind Tsukishima a crescent Moon could be seen and the fireflys wouldn't stop dancing around Kei.

After Tsukishima finished the songs, nothing but silence was present.

And in this moment Kuroo fell head over heels in love with Tsukishima Kei. Not only because his voice was truly beautiful, no, because he finally understood how fitting Tsukishima Kei's name was. He seemed far away and not in reach even though he was in clear view, but the people just didn't understood that they only had to try, because _Tsuki_ wasn't only far away, he also held back around people he couldn't trust, because he was like a firefly, that was the person _Kei_ was. So Kuroo only had to try, he only had to reach out for Tsuki and if Kei backed away he had to wait and obtain his trust.

"This truly was the Song of the Moon." And with those words Tsukishima was bombarded with applause.


	2. Chasing The Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo tries to get Tsukis phone number and Bokuto helps him with it.

The morning after the campfire the Karasuno Volleyball Club prepared to leave to drive back to Miyagi. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, standing next to the bus, were waiting for the idiots to say their goodbyes to the other teams and their new made friends.

Kuroo, who non stop took glances at Tsukishima, looked nervous and troubled and Bokuto, the great friend he was, noticed that and asked him: "Bro, are you ok? You kinda look like someone trapped on your tail?" - "Bro, I think I fell for an angel.", Kuroo answered, now openly starring at Tsukishima. That brought a grin on Bokuto's face:"Oya oya, I didn't thought you swing that way." - "It doesn't really matter to me.", was Kuroo's answer to the question Bokuto never asked. The smirk on Bokuto's face grew bigger as he got a michievous glint in his eyes. "You probably wanna get his number, I've got an idiot proof plan how you could get it without any problems." And than he started to tell his masterplan.

After he finished, Kuroo seemed to be overly exited. "Bro, you are a genius!" he literally screamed.

-

"Yo, Tsukki!" - "How can I help you, Bokuto-san? And please stop calling me Tsukki." And than he started to distract Tsukishima, with simply talking to him. While they were talking, Kuroo slowly walked towards the back of Tsukishima. Then he slowly took the phone out of the backpocket of Tsukishimas trousers. Beeing as lucky as he was the phone didn't had a lock and he wrote himself a message as fast as he could, but beeing the idiot he was, he yelled "Yosh, I got it" out loud, what, of course, got Tsukishimas attention. "Kuroo-san, what are you doing with my phone?" he said trough clenched teeth. His eyes were like daggers and it looked like they were piercing trough Kuroo. "I kind of tried to get your phone number?" he almost whispered pertified. "And you couldn't just ask, like a normal human being?! Ah sorry, I forgot that you aren't a normal human, wait, you're not a human to begin with." - "That's mean, Tsukki! And you wouldn't have gave me your number anyway, even if I had asked you!" - "Yes, you are right. I wouldn't. Do you want to know why?" Tsukishimas voice got sharper with every word he said. Kuroo gulped and asked terrified: "Why?" - "Because you are goddamn fucking annoying and pathetic on top of that. I wouldn't have wanted to give trash like you my personal phone number, do you understand Kuroo-san?" And before Kuroo could answer, Daichi appeared behind Tsukishima and he had an pissed expression on his face, and everyone around him would have been able to feel the dark aura emmiting from him. Tsukishima, already knowing that he would receive a scolding, slowly turned around and looked at Daichi. "Tsukishima, why are you so mean to your senpai, even if he is a player from our rival school? This is not how you treat other people." And as if he wanted to make clear what Daichi just said, Sugawara hit his side with the edge of his hand. Painfully writhing because of the hit, Tsukishima quickly apologized to Kuroo under his breath and fully turned around to his Senpais, giving Kuroo a cold shoulder. With that a shit-eating grin spread on his face and he immediately fell back into his usual character. Throwing his arm over Tsukishimas shoulder, he said: "Don't worry Tsukki, I forgive you!" - "I don't need forgiveness from a person like you." Then a deep sigh left Tsukishimas lips. "You can keep my Number, but if you start to annoy me, I'll send you things that will make you trow your phone far away." But Kuroo being the cat he was, only heard the first words, which told him that he was allowed to keep the number.

"We are going back!" Ukai yelled and the boys of Karasuno gathered in front of their bus. While they got on their bus, Kuroo yelled after them: "I'm gonna miss you Tsukki-hime!" And right afterwards Bokuto backed him up with a: "Until next time Tsukki-hime! Gonna see you in the finals!" - "What are you talking about you stupid owl, Nekoma is going to face Karasuno in the finals!" - "You wish! We will-" And so, while the Karasuno bus departed, those two idiots continued to bicker, not noticing that the subjects of their bickering already left.

During the bus ride Yamaguchi had a sly grin on his face, not even awarting his gaze to look outside of the window as he was staring at his tall, best friend until Tukishima piped up: "Yamaguchi, stop staring at me." - "Sorry, Tsukki, but this wont do. Aren't you happy?" - "Yes, I am, after all we are returning to Miyagi." This answer made Yamaguchi snicker. "You know exactly that I don't mean this, Tsukki. I mean the fact that you have his number now, after all he did send a text message from your phone to his. And I know that he is totally your type!" - "Shut up, Yamaguchi!" To prevent that Yamaguchi would notice the slight redness on the tips of his ears, Tsukishima took out his phone and skipped trough his playlist. That was the reason he noticed that he had recieved a message from a number he didn't knew. Instantly guessing that it was from Kuroo, he saved the number and opened the message, while telling himself that he only did that to get it over as fast as possible. But the truth has to be told and Kei, the little firefly he was, opened the message with great anticipation.

**Crazy haired Cat [11:37]:**

**Hello, my dear moonshine <3**

**Moonshine princess [11:38]:**

**When did I became your 'dear Moonshine'?**

**Crazy haired Cat [11:38]:**

**Since the moment you became the only thing that is able to lighten my darkest hours <3**

**Moonshine princess [11:39]:**

**Thats creepy. You wanna get blocked that fast?**

**Crazy haired Cat [11:39]:**

**Nooo (òロó) dont block me plz (T^T)**

**Moonshine princess [11:43]:**

**I actually want to ask you smth. Why did you wanted to get my number?  
**

**Crazy haired Cat [11:43]:**

**Because I had to chase my butterflies <3**

**Moonshine princess[11:44]:**

**You are disgusting, and you are a sap. You are a disgusting sap.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Crazy haired Cat' is the name Kuroo is saved up on Tukki's phone and 'Moonshine princess' is the name for Tsukki on Kuroo's phone.


	3. Living in Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki complains about Kuroos messages because the are apparently 'annoying and random', but Yamaguchi already knows that Tsukishima is happy about every single one of them.

A week passed by and Tsukishimas everyday life was the same as always. Well expect that texting Kuroo was a new thing, but he slowly got used to it and even though it was barely a week he already considered it as a part of his routine. Waking up, checking his phone for messages, replying to Kuroo's 'good morning's', making himself ready for school, going to school, writing with Kuroo, attending to classes, lunch, writing with Kuroo, going back to classes, heading to volleyball practice, writing with Kuroo, Practice, writing with Kuroo, heading home, writing with Kuroo, having dinner, writing with Kuroo, doing homework, writing with Kuroo, preparing to go to sleep, writing with Kuroo, sleeping and than it starts again from the beginning.

So it occurred that the only thing Tsukishima was talking about, while he and Yamaguchi were heading to morning practice, was one of Kuroos 'Good morning's' and how annoyed he was because of them, but Yamaguchi being Yamaguchi already knew that Tsukishima, no matter how much he complained, had already responded to the message with another 'good morning'. The view of those two friend walking next to each other like this was indeed very strange, because Tsukishima was nonstop ranting about something and Yamaguchi had a wide grin spread over his face, which of course wasn't a sight anyone could have been used to. Normally those two would walk next to each other in silence, because Tsukishima was listening to music trough his headphones and Yamaguchis was being his natural shy and silent self. Therefore this resulted in Hinata silently asking Kageyama:" Do you think those two are ok? It really looks like something has happened." Even the elder club members were curious. What or who would be able to make Tsukishima talk that much? But in the end no one dared to ask, after all they wanted to keep their peaceful life's. But everyone was sure that it was a special person, who made Tsukishima like this, because he started so spend more time on his phone and sometimes he even _smiled_ or he started to _laugh_ , even if it was just a simple and faint chuckle. 

Tsukishima reaching out to his phone during training was something everyone got used to and even the coach wouldn't complain, because Tsukishima would always be motivated by a lot more afterwards. And after a week or maybe more, Yamaguchi was still the only one who knew the person his best friend was texting and he actually never planed on changing this fact, considering that it would embarrass Tsukishima to no end. Therefore, when he pulled out his phone during a little break no one mentioned it and when he started to smile, the third years would also smile. "It seems like the grumpy baby crow is growing up to be happier." Sugawara once mentioned, while he was talking with Daichi, who couldn't help but agree.

As the time passed, actually only three weeks passed since the training camp, there was a day were Tsukishima looked kind of troubled, he was checking his phone every five minutes and he always scrunched his eyebrows. Even Yamaguchi had no idea what was up with his friend. As nerve wrecking it seemed like to be for Tsukishima, in reality the reason was because he hadn't received any messages from Kuroo. No 'Good morning' or 'How are you doing?', there wasn't even a 'I miss you, my dear Tsukihime <3'. Not like Tsukishima cared, he was neither interested nor worried, after all it was Kuroo's decision whom he was texting and whom not. Well, at least that was what he told himself. In the end he couldn't stop himself from writing Kuroo a text as soon as he arrived at home.

**Moonshine princess [19:18]**  
**Kuroo-san, are you ok? You didn't bothered to bother me today. Not like I was worried or something like that. Just wanted to know why you decided to pleasure me with not annoying me for today...**

**Crazy haired Cat [20:57]:**  
**OMG TSUKKI (òロó) I'M SORRY FOR WORRYING YOU!!!!!!!! I actually overslept today and wasn't able to wish you a good morning ('д｀、) Oh god, I feel so horrible （◞‸◟）And during school hours the teacher took away my phone (・ω・｀)........... AND AFTER SCHOOL Lev wouldn't stop bothering me ノಠ_ಠノ I totally can't understand how Yaku can keep up with this idiot ('・＿・')  Sooooo, what did my dear Tsukihime do, the whole day without getting any texts from the precious me??!**

**Moonshine princess [21:01]:**  
**I WASN'T WORRIED, YOU IDIOT! And the only thing you should feel horrible about is your existence! My day was pretty good, because there weren't any annoying texts from a certain person~~ AND STOP CALLING ME TSUKIHIME!**

**Crazy haired Cat [21:03]:**  
**So mean, Tsukki (╥_╥) So I'm only forbidden to call you Tsukihime, but I'm not forbidden to call you mine ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Sadly, I'm already tired, so I'm going to sleep now, but don't worry, tomorrow too, I will annoy you （☆∀☆）oh, that ryhmed. You see, what kind of a genius I am? Good night, my Moonshine princess <3**

**Moonshine princess [21:03]**  
**Ugh, no you are NOT a genius and good night Kuroo-san.**  
__  
The days passed just like that and Kuroo became restless. Almost four weeks had passed since the last time he saw Tsukishima and the urge of seeing him again got stronger and stronger with every passing hour. Therefore he decided to do something against it and he took out his phone, even though he was in the middle of practice. Then he thought about what he could write Tsukishima, so the boy would allow him to stay over at his place for the incoming weekend.

**Crazy haired Cat [15:48]:**  
**I planned on going out of town for the weekend and Miyagi seemed like the perfect destination, so I wanted to ask you, only if it's not inconvenient, if you could let me crash at your place?**

**Moonshine princess [16:02]:**  
**Ah, yeah, sure I won't mind. My parents aren't at home for the weekend anyway, so a bit of company would be nice. Do you need someone to show you around in Miyagi?**

**Crazy haired Cat [16:05]:**  
**THANK YOU TSUKKI (つ'∀｀)つ YOU ARE REALLY NICE. Ah, and yeah, it would be perfect if you could show me around your town へ('д｀へ) I'M SO HAPPY AND EXCITED!!!**

**Moonshine princess [16:06]:**  
**Good, please don't forget to tell me when you will arrive at the station than, so I can pick you up**

This little chat caused Kuroo to blush furiously and kneel down with his hands covering his face, so none of the others would notice the blush. But unfortunately it caused the opposite effect, the first years of Nekoma surrounded their Captain in curiosity. "What happened, Captain? Are you ok?" Lightly sighing with a clearly noticeable blush on his cheeks Kuroo answered while slowly getting back on his feet: " I'm perfectly fine, just wondering if living in wonderland would feel like this." 


	4. Not Good For My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is nervous as fuck and he needs brotherly help from a friend. (I'm sure you know which friend I'm talking about xD)

Kuroo was at the end with his nerves and he didn't knew what to do about it. There were two days left until the weekend and he was so excited that he was unable to concentrate on training. So Nekomata-sensei was forced to send the captain home for the day, he even forbid him to come back until his excitement was settled. But Kuroo was miserable at trying to settle his own excitement, he really needed someone to help him calming down; but he was unable to ask Tsukishima for help, because he was the cause for his nervousness after all. So he didn't had another choice but to call his friend, the one who already helped him with getting closer to Tsukishima.

As soon as he reached his home -parents still at work- he draged himself upstairs to his room. He trew his bag into one of the corners of his room and let himself slump on top of his bed lazily. The same way -lazy- he reached out to his phone and dialed the phone number of his friend. "Hey hey hey!", was being yelled into his ear from the other side of the line, "What's up, Bro? Why ya calling?" - "Bro, I'm so fucked, I need your help." - "Oya oya, did I just got asked for love advice by a lovesick kitten?", Bokuto snickered and continued talking without letting Kuroo answer his question: "Now tell me, what happened? Did he give you a pet name or did he confessed his undying love for you?" then he started to laugh out loud and Kuroo could only hope that Bokuto went outside of Fukurodani's gym to answer his call. "No, he neither gave me a pet name nor did he confessed his undying love for me-" - "What did he do than? Come on, dude, you wouldn't call me for nothing!" - "If you hadn't just interrupt me, I already would have told you. So, well,... I don't know how to phrase it....", while trying to find the right words, he could hear Bokuto saying 'Hurry up bro, I don't have all day to talk to you.', so he quickly just said it outright: "I'm gonna stay the weekend at Tsukki's." For the next minutes Bokuto didn't utter a single word, befor he slowly asked: "But... his parents are going to be there.... right?" - "Actually... Tsukki said that they won't be at home for the weekend... That's the reason I called you! I really need your help! I'm so fucking nervous, I feel like curling into a ball and burying me under hundreds of blankets!" And than there was nothing but silence for the next few minutes again. "I... I don't really know how to help you bro, you are fucking going to stay at the house of your crush for a whole fucking weekend! You are a lucky bastard, you know that!? Just try and don't fuck it up, just be yourself, or no don't be yourself, be nice, oh wait, he already knows how you are so it doesn't make a difference, fuck dude I really don't know how to help you. Oh fuck, shit. Do you even know how fucking lucky you are?! You can just stay at the house of your crush and there is no one who could interrupt you! Fuck man, now I'm nervous too, Fuck you, bro, fuck you! I probably can't concentrate on training now, and that's your fault, you dump cat!" - "Well, it seems like pasing on the nervousness onto someone else, really does help, thanks bro, have fun during your training!" - "Oh, no you are not going to hang up on me! Don't you dare push that button, after getti-" Kuroo could hear the frustrated scream that probably left Bokuto's mouth right know, and that made Kuroo snicker. Even though he didn't get any helpful advices he felt a lot better than before.

Just in the moment Kuroo wanted to put his phone down, he received a message from an unknown Number.

**Unknown [16:28]**

**Hello Kuroo-san, I'm Yamaguchi, the freckled guy who is always around Tsukki. I 'borrowed' Tsukki's phone to get your number. Well, I only wanted to warn you that if you dare to do anything that Tsukki doesn't want to do during the incomming weekend, I will make your whole life your personal hell. Have a nice day!**

**P.S: Tsukki likes Strawberry Shortcake**

The text gave Kuroo goosebumbs and he couldn't stop himself from beeing scared. He already met the guy and Kuroo would have never thought that he could be so... threatening! (But he was still thankful for the extra information Yamaguchi had given him) Kuroo could imagine the angelic smile the younger boy would have on his face while saying exactly that line! Kuroo couldn't stop himself and just had to save Yamaguchi up as **'Freckled Demon in Angel disguise'.** And it was not like Kuroo could do anything! Even the simple thought of visiting Tsukishima made him almost puke because of his nervousness! How could he be able to do _anything_ the younger boy didn't wanted to happen?

Because of the message Kuroo couldn't stop himself from thinking about the blonde french fry once again, and so his excitement, which was mixed with his nervousness came back way worser than it was before, because he just got threatened by the best friend of said person! After he drowned in despair for the next hours, he received another message from a special person- from **his** special person.

**Moonshine princess [19:57]:**

**You know what? Fuck you, fuck you and your friends in Nekoma, just fuck you all!**

That of course made Kuroo curious. If Tsukishima would have been really mad at him, he wouldn't even write him, he would just ignore him for the following days.

**Crazy haired Cat [19:59]:  
**

**What did I do wrong, Tsukki, tell me! Σ(￣ロ￣lll)**

**Moonshine princess[20:01]  
**

**Apparently the setter of your team told Hinata that you are flipping your shit and you are too excited to concentrate on training BECAUSE YOU ARE GOING TO VISIT ME FOR THE WEEKEND! DO YOU WANNA FUCKING KNOW HOW MUCH I GOT TEASED AFTER THE DUMBASS HAD TOLD THE WHOLE TEAM ABOUT IT!? AND I'M SURE THE TEASING I'M GONNA RECEIVE ATER THE WEEKEND WON'T BE BETTER! AND THAT'S JUST YOUR FAULT BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT YOUR GODDAMNED PLANS!!!**

**Crazy haired Cat [20:03]:  
**

**I'M SORRY! （．＿．） I never would have thought that Kenma would tell anyone, he normally doesn't like to talk to people o(；△；)o  I'm really sorry, but... I still can come over for the weekend, right? （ΩДΩ）**

Kuroo was desperate, if Tsukishima would say no, he would be angry at Kenma (he actually wouldn't because Kenma is a precious kitten and very important to Kuroo).

**Moonshine princess [20:04]:**

**Yes, you still can come over, I'm not going to blow of some plans, because of a few idiots.**

Tsukishima's answer made Kuroo sigh in relief. "You really aren't good for my heart." he muttered before he wrote a replie to Tsukishima.


	5. Bickering On The Way 'Home'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki picks Kuroo up from the station..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wanted to write way more than this, but I wanted to upload the chapter as fast as possible, therefore I decided I will post another chapter (maybe longer or shorter XD) at Wednesday (pls don'thate me, if I end up forgetting it though xD) *\\(^-^)/*

The two days passed by in a wink of an eye and Kuroo found himself in a bullet train from Tokyo to Sendai at 7pm. The ride would take around three hours and he already had two behind him. He was excited to see Tsukishima again, but he was kind of sad that he would only visit him as a 'friend'. Considering the fact that he would non stop think about the bespectacled french fry, he already knew that his crush wasn't just a crush anymore, but it wasn't love either. It was more of an in-between. That was mostly the reason why he couldn't help himself but feel sad about just being 'friends' and desiring something more between Tsukki and himself. But he was aware of the fact that it would take some time for them to get together, if they would even end up together.

To stop himself from drifting into depressing thoughts he quickly wrote Tsukishima a message that he would be at the station in an hour. Not a moment later he already received a reply, saying that he would wait for him and that he should be careful of not getting off the train on the wrong station. Of course he wasn't so _friendly_ when he wrote that, but Kuroo was already used to the snarky remarks and the sarcastic comments, so he was able to see what the blonde _really_ meant when he texted him.

Tsukishima was lying on his bed with his head buried into his pillow and waiting until he could head out to the station without being too late or too early. Now and then he looked at his phone and answered Kuroo's messages while listening to a few songs of his favourite bands. He was nervous, because he had never anyone else than Yamaguchi over at his house before, let alone for a whole weekend! And on top of that it was Kuroo fucking Tetsurou! The handsome guy with the most ridiculous hair he had ever seen and had a crush on, what he totally couldn't understand! The guy was annoying, troublesome and way too exhausting! (Not like his character was any better.) How did he and up falling for a guy like this? He used to think way better of himself!

He took a quick glance towards the clock and slowly got up from his bed. His muscles felt tense so he stretched his limbs and afterwards he walked out of his room and downstairs to the entrance. He stopped in front of the mirror and looked at his own face. He had the same expression on his face he always had, so he took a calm breath and moved on to put his shoes and his jacket on. He slowly opened the door and walked into the direction of the station, where Kuroo would get off. It wasn't far away from his house, therefore it only took him ten minutes to the station. Glancing at the time display of his phone he saw that Kuroo's train would probably arrive in five minutes, so he sat down on one of the benches and waited for him.

The train arrived ten minutes too late and during those ten minutes Tsukishima listened to music to get rid of his boredom. As soon as he saw the train coming closer, he got up from his seat and started to nervously play with his fingers. His eyes wandered over the people, who were leaving the train and a person caught his eyes. But that wasn't a big surprise, because there weren't that many japanese people around 187 cm and there wasn't any human being with such a ridiculous hairstyle either. So as soon as he layed his eyes on him he wanted to call out his name to get his attention, but it seemed like Kuroo had kind of similar thoughts. He looked directly into Tsukishimas eyes and started to run while screaming: "TSUKKI! OMG, TSUKKI I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" That made Tsukishima feel uncomfortable, because the people were **looking** and Kuroo was **directly** running towards Tsukishima. Kuroo spread his arms to engulf him in a hug, but Tsukishima being Tsukishima just moved a step to the side so Kuroo literally just flew past him and ended up hugging a pole instead. "Welcome in Sendai, Kuroo-san." Tsukishima said in his usually bored and monotone voice. Kuroo couldn't help himmself and started to whine: "Why did you do that, Tsukki?! You're so mean! Is this how you should treat your senpai?! Or any human being for a matter of fact?" - "I can't really complain about the senpai part, because you _are_ older than I am, but I have a problem with the human being part. I mean, those hairs of you doesn't make you look like a human at all, you look more like an animal from the wilderness." - "Why are you so mean to me Tsukki, after I came all the way from Tokyo to Sendai just to spend my weekend with you and you treat me like this!" hearing these words made Tsukishima's eyes widden in disbelieve and a small blush crept onto his face, so he tried to play it cool trough asking with a mocking voice: "Didn't you say you just wanted to visit Miyagi for the weekend?" That shocked Kuroo. Did he really said what he thought he just did? If he wasn't mistaken, he really did said what he thought he did! "Uhm, I meant that,... you know... just that you shouldn't treat your guest like this!" - "Yes, I believe you, totally." - "C'mon, you know what I mean Tsukki, don't get it wrong." Kuroo heard him mutter something in the lines of 'Don't worry, I won't misundestand' before he replied to him: "Sure, Kuroo-san, but I would like to ask you to stop hugging that pole so we can go. And because it's already so late, we wont go on sight seeing tour, if that's ok with you. But if you really want to, we c-" - "No, Tsukki, don't worry, after this long trip I'm pretty exhausted anyway, therefore I would really appreciate it if we could just stay at your home for the evening." After Kuroo finally let go of the pole (he wouldn't stop complaining that Tsukki didn't hug him as a welcome and because of that he said that he wouldn't let go until he got his 'welcome-hug' from Tsukki, something the Megane unwillingly had to do, because the people wouldn't stop staring and he really didn't like to be the centre of attention) the two high-school students made their way to Tsukishima's house. On the way Kuroo would ask Tsukishima the most random questions and he almost never waited for an answer! That pissed Tsukishima off, what caused him to start bickering with Kuroo on the whole way to his home.


	6. Sleepy Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote the begining of this chapter like around 500 times, I thought that I would be unable to upload anything at all, but in the end I was able to do it \\(*^*)/ Please enjoy and I would be happy about feedback ~~  
> Oh yeah and here are the full piano pieces on Youtube: [Moonlight Sonata](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Tr0otuiQuU) by Beethoven and [Sonata No. 16 in C major](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XXIu0MRuIQU) by Mozart

There were a few new things that Kuroo learned about Tsukishima this evening. One of those things was that the younger boy **loved** dinosaurs more than anything, once he started talking about them he simply wouldn't stop! Kuroo thought that it was more than just abdorable to see the blonde being so passionate about something.

Kuroo enjoyed talking with Tsukishima a lot, because it was like he always learnt something new about the blonde french frie. So the two boys talked late into the night until it was time to go to bed. Tsukishima was lying on his bed while Kuroo had to sleep in the futon Tsukishima layed down before they went to sleep and both of them were staring at the ceiling. After a long silence Kuroo raised his voice: "Hey, Tsukki?" - "Hmm?" - " Thank you for letting me stay here." - "You're welcome, Kuroo-san.", Tsukishima's tired voice answered and then they fell into silence again. The silence carried Kuroo into a deep sleep, but Tsukishima was still awake. He wasn't able to sleep, because of the handsome guy lying on the floor of his room and because of his confusing thoughts. At last he sat up and stared down at Kuroo before he sighed and stood up from his bed. He made his way downstairs to the kitchen and got himself a glas of water. Afterwards he went back upstairs with the glas and he went past his bedroom. He walked directly towards the door at the end of the corridor and slowly opened it while trying not to make a sound. As soon as he pressed the switch the lights went on and a room with a lot of instruments could be seen and Tsukishima strode towards the piano. He settled down on the piano stool and put the glas down on a table next to the piano. Tsukishima took a deep breath and cracked his fingers before he put them on the keys, but he paused for a moment to think about what he should play. Than he started to play a classical piece, he played the 'Moonlight Sonata' from Beethoven. Right before he started to play the 2nd movement he heard a thunder from outside, but he didn't let himself get confused and he just continued to play. But after a few minutes of continuously playing the piano and thunder-sounds he could hear another sound. It was the sound of footsteps coming closer to the room and those made Tsukishima stop from playing. Then suddenly the door was flung open and there in the door Kuroo Tetsurou was standing with a blanket thrown over his shoulders. "Don't stop, it sounded so nice!" , Kuroo whined as soon as he saw that he had Tsukishima's full attention. All of a sudden another thunder was heard and Kuroo jumped visibly. This little action made Tsukishima ask: "Kuroo-san, could it be that... you are afraid of thunder?" - " N-no of course not, w-what made you think something like that?" Then another thunder was heard and again Kuroo jumped visibly. Tsukishima sighed and said: "Come here and sit down next to me, Kuroo-san, I will play something calming." This time he started to play 'Sonata No. 16 in C major' from Mozart. But still now and then the thunder made Kuroo jump slightly, so Tsukishima muttered: "Just listen to the tune and look at my fingers, Kuroo-san." After a while Kuroo relaxed completely and he rested his head on Tsukishima's shoulders while the megane still continued to play. "That sounds really beautiful, Tsukki. Please don't stop.", Kuroo said in a tired and sleepy voice.

After he finished the piano piece he looked down on Kuroo and saw that he fell asleep with his head leaning on Tsukishima's shoulder. "Kuroo-san, hey, Kuroo-san, wake up for a moment, let's go back to bed... hey, Kuroo.", Tsukishima wispered in a soft voice. Kuroo's eyelids fluttered open for a bit and then he muttered: "Tsukki,... carry me,... please..." Tsukishima slung his arm around Kuroo's waist and put Kuroo's arm around his shoulders. "C'mon Kuroo, just a bit more." As soon as they were in Tsukishima's room Kuroo flopped himself onto Tsukishima's bed and mumbled: "So soft.... smells like Tsukki..." and then a big, happy smile spread on his face. The sight of his crush lying on his bed with such a contented smile made Tsukishima blush like crazy. _Maybe, this feelings aren't one-sided, just maybe he is also interested in me..._ he thought. 

Tsukishima slowly moved Kuroo so that Kuroo could lie comfortably in his bed, but before he could cover him with the blanket, Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima's wrist and tugged him towards his sleeping self and before Tsukishima could react Kuroo slung his arms around his waist and snuggled into Tsukishima's chest. This action deepened Tsukishima's blush and he could swear that if he still wore his glasses they would be all fogged up by now, because of the heat radiating from his face. He didn't dared to move and when Kuroo just snuggled deeper into Tsukishima, he stiffened more and held his breath in case that Kuroo would wake up. After minutes of just lying there in the arms of his crush he started to relax, but he stiffened up again as soon as he heard that Kuroo was muttering something. He slowed his breath and carefully listened to what Kuro was saying. However, as soon as he understood the words his blush came back in a single moment. The words Kuroo said were: "Tsukki... like... u... a lot..." and then he started to snore again (not really, but Tsukki will probably tell him in the morning that he snored very loudly.) Those words made Tsukishima cover his face with his hands in embarrassment. "You shouldn't confess to me in your sleep, you idiot. You won't even remember these sleepy confessions!", he muttered into his hands.

After a while of not being able to go anywhere he decided to calm down and try to catch some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be really akward as soon as they wake up ლ(｀∀´ლ) mwahahahaha >:P


	7. I can't believe that I fell for you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainy days, uncomfortable silences, sweet surprises and silly fights. Oh, and, before I forget, angry confessions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually wanted to update this chapter last sunday, but it wasn't finished, I wasn't even finished with the half of it! So enjoy and sorry for the delay!

The next day came with dark clouds and rain. Therefore, as soon as Kuroo woke up, he thought that it had to be really early in the morning, maybe around 5 am, because it was not bright enough to be the middle of the day. So he just turned around and cuddled deeper into the bed. _Wait, Bed?_ As soon as Kuroo realised that he was lying inside a bed, even though he **shouldn't** , because he was staying at Tsukki's house and he was **supposed** to sleep on the futon, he quickly sat up and frantically searched for Tsukki, who was nowhere to be seen. While he slowly got up from the bed he glanced at the alarm clock, which was on the bedside table. _Oh it's just 12.39 pm. Still so- Wait, what? 12.39 PM?_ Realising how late it actually was Kuroo sprinted out of the room and down the stairs, just to find Tsukishima sitting on the couch with a cup of hot coffee in his hands, while watching TV. "Tsukki! Why didn't you wake me up?!", Kuroo whined, after sitting down right next to Tsukishima. "Well, we couldn't really go outside, because it's raining since this morning and I just checked the weather forecast and it said that it would rain the whole day, so I just thought 'just let him sleep, not like we will go anywhere.'" - "Hmm, well then, thank you, I think." After their little chat they fell back into silence, but this silence wasn't one of those 'it's-not-akward-but-nice-silences', this silence was **really** akward, way more akward then saying goodbye to someone and then walking the same way. To get rid of this silence Kuroo turned around, so he could face Tsukishima probably and then asked: "Why was I lying in your bed, Tsukki?" This question made Tsukishima stiffen up before he teared his gaze from the Tv and looked at the blackhaired guy right next to him. "You don't remember?", he asked Kuroo, who answered with a confused look: "Um, I don't really know what I should remember, so no, I don't?" Kuroo's answer made Tsukishima sigh - in relief or disbelieve, Kuroo wasn't sure - and then Tsukishima's mocking smirk returned to his face. After he returned his gaze to the TV, he said: "There was a storm last night. I would have never thought that the oh, so wise and strong captain of Nekoma would be afraid of thunder." With a flushed face Kuroo stuttered: "D-don't tell me that I actually sneaked into your bed?" - "Ok, I won't tell you." _Even though it wasn't exactly like that... It will be better if I don't tell him what happened..._

And there it was again, the akward silence of doom, the silence no-one can escape, the silence that makes everyone feel uncomfortable and there is only one solution to get rid of it: **talk** , but this silence only exists, because peolpe usually **don't know** what to talk about. So Kuroo, being the obvious Idiot he was, raised his voice and said it out loud: "This is akward, like **really** akward." - "Yeah, yeah it kinda is..." And again, nothing but silence.

Then suddenly, Kuroo jumped up from the couch and started to run towards the kitchen, while yelling 'Oh, I forgot, I forgot, I totally forgot! Oh, how could I forget this?'. Perplexed by Kuroo's sudden outburst, Tsukishima just asked: " What did you forget and why the-, why are you in my kitchen? Goddamn Kuroo, what are you doing?" - "Yesterday I stored a little surprise in your fridge, while you were in the bathroom." Getting even more confused, Tsukishima decided to get up from the couch and follow Kuroo into the kitchen, but Kuroo yelled: "Don't come here, I want to surprise you!" - "No! I want to know, what the heck you are doing inside of my kitchen! I don't want to risk it, you burning my house d- ...Strawberry Shortcake?" Tsukishima was silent for a moment, then he raised his voice again: "Yamaguchi wrote you a message, didn't he?" A chill ran down Kuroo's back, after remembering the message. "Yes, and Freckles is a fucking devil in angel disguise. It wouldn't surprise me if this guy would end up being a black belt in martial arts." - "Actually, h-" - "I don't want to know, no, I totally don't want to. I will be scared of him for the rest of my life, so don't you dare tell me anything that will make him scarier!"

Tsukishima sat down with a expectant look on his face. "So? I want to taste that cake you brought with you." Kuroo gave Tsukishima a plate and a fork and also took one for himself, then he sat down across from Tsukishima. Not touching his cake, Kuroo stared at Tsukishima until the boy finally picked up the fork and tried a piece of the cake. The atmosphere around Tsukishima suddenly changed and he had a content look on his face. Kuroo couldn't help but chuckle at the expression, what caused Tsukishima to look away in embarrassment. This, of course, made Kuroo chuckle louder and the grin on his face grew wider. "It seems like the cake is tasty." - "Tasty? Are you joking? This is a strawberry shortcake! It's not just `tatsy´, it is fucking delicious!", Tsukishima said and his face showed that he was unhappy about Kuroo's choice of words. At first, Kuroo was confused about the sudden outburst, but as soon as he saw that Tsukishima was indeed serious about what he said, he started to laugh outloud. "Oh- Oh my god. I- I would have never thought that you could be so- so... haha... Oh my gosh... Why do you have to be so cute?" - "Don't call a guy who is taller then you `cute´." Tsukishima sure was annoyed about being called cute, but Kuroo couldn't help himself! Why did the boy even had to be this serious about a cake?! Kuroo's laughing got louder and he had to take deep breaths to calm himself. After he had calmed down -the guy really needed five minutes until he was able to not to break out into laughter again- he tried a piece of the cake himself. Sadly said, Kuroo couldn't really stand sweet things, but because he didn't wanted to disappoint the cute guy in front of him he forced himself to swallow the pice of cake, then he gave Tsukishima a fake smile and a thumbs up. "Really delicous." But Tsukishima wasn't dump, he could se the disgusted face Kuroo tried to hide. "I can't believe you.", he said, as if Kuroo had betrayed him. Kuroo's answer to that statement, was as unnecessary as his attempt to cover his discomfort: "What?" - "I can't belive that you try to keep your normal face even though it is visible that you don't like the cake! If you feel uncomfortable or if you don't like something you don't have to cover it! Just say it, not like I am going to kill you for it!" - "OK, good. This cake is way to sweet, how are you able to eat something this teeth rotting sweet?" - "Fuck you, no-one is allowed to insult my favorite cake!" - "But didn't you just s-", before Kuroo could give his answer, Tsukishima interrupted him. "That doesn't matter, I can't believe that you just tried to insult strawberry shortcake! This is a crime I will never forgive you!", Tsukishima said in a hurt voice. Kuroo slowly got angry about the childish attitude of Tsukishima: "Well, and I can't believe that you are this childish just because of a cake!" while saying the last part of this sentence Kuroo had stood up and he had slammed his hands onto the table. "Oh really? You know what? I can't believe that I fucking fell for a peron like you!"

And again, nothing but silence. Kuroo looked at Tsukishima, who had been as stiff as a bord since the words had left his mouth, with wide and disbelieving eyes. And again, the only answer Kuroo could give to that statement, was as unnecessary as this little fight because of the cake: "What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hating myself for stopping here, but this chapter took way to much of my (temporarily non existent) time xD


	8. Dance Of The Fireflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be the last chapter. So I decided to write a long one and I didn't wanted it to be as short as the other chapters.  
> (I was way to lazy to continue this and I had a writers-block, so this comes really late XD)  
> 

 "Did I just said that out loud?", Tsukishima asked in a silent, shocked tone. Kuroo, who couldn't stop himself, just outright answered: "Yeah, you totally did." Tsukishima just stared blankly at Kuroo, but right after that his face suddenly turned beet red and he carried an embarrassed expression on his face. Then he slowly rose from his chair, pushing it back and taking a deep breath. Right after that he took off, heading straight for the bathroom. Kuroo quickly ran after him, but he wasn't fast enough to stop Tsukishima from locking the bathroom door. Desperatly pounding his fists on the door, Kuroo called out Tsukishimas name over and over again, but the only response he got were things like: "Go away!", "Leave me alone!" or "Just fuck off already, Kuroo!" and even though those responses were rather desperate or even straight out rude, Kuroo refused to leave the younger teen alone. After a while Tsukishima stopped saying anything at all, so Kuroo just sat down and leaned his head on the door. "Tsukki, please open the door." Kuroo said with a soft and caring voice, "I feel ridiculous talking to a door! Open the door and let us talk. Please, from face to face." A soft hiccup was heard from behind the door, which was soon followed by a small "No". With a deep sigh, Kuroo ran his hands trough his hair.

For a few minutes he just sat there and listened to the soft sounds of Tsukishimas breathing. He took a deep breath and  started to talk again, this time with a deep and calm voice: "You know, Tsukki, there's no reason for you to hide... I really- It's just... Ah, man, I really don't know how to say this!" Kuroo ruffled his hair and took another deep breath, "It's just I really **do** like you, ya know? I like it that you deny the fact that you like volleyball, but it is so obvious and I think it's really abdorable! I like it that you try to act mature all the time! I like the way you frown when something you don't like happens! I like the way you get excited over things you really enjoy, like dinosaurs or strawberry shortcake, and don't try to deny it, even volleyball! I like it when you get worked up because of certain things and I even like you making fun of others! I like your rare smiles, I like how you value your friends, even though by-standers may think of you being just rude to them. I like-... I seriously just like everything about you! I really want to see your face right now, **Kei** , please!" It was silent for another minute, but then Kuroo heard shuffling from the other side of the door. This caused Kuroo to move away from the door. As the door opened Kuroo was confronted with an abdorable sight. Tsukishima was sitting on the ground with a flushed face, a hand still on the doorknob and the other in his lap, his legs were tugged underneath him and his face was turned away, so he didn't have to face Kuroo. _'Cu-Cute'_ were the thoughts going trough his mind. Kuroo crouched down infront of Tsukishima, who instantly rised his hands to cover his face. But Kuroo grabbed his wrists stopping him from covering his face. "No, c'mon Kei, don't cover your face, Kei, look at me Kei, c'mon. Don't try to cover your face from me... I just said it, didn't I? I want to see your face, Kei." Everytime Kuroo said Tsukishimas name, the blush on the younger teens face deepened and he still turned his head away from Kuroo to avoid his glance, until Kuroo let go of one of his wrists to cup his face, so he was forced to look at his face. He looked way more then just emberrassed and his face felt hot on Kuroos hand. Everytime Tsukishima backed away Kuroo inched closer and everytime Kuroo inched closer Tsukishimas blush deepened. After leaning away as far as possible, Tsukishima fell on his back and accidentally pulled Kuroo with him. At first both of them stared at each other with big eyes, but then Kuroo suddenly started giggling. "You are so cute, Kei." , Kuroo said out of breath, his nose touching Tsukishimas. Tsukishima snorted and stated in an annoyed, but also breathless voice: "Don't call a guy who is taller than you cute." Kuroo chuckled again, actually pressing closer to Tsukishima and whispering: "But I can't help it, you are the cutest person I know." That in turn made Tsukishima laugh. "You're hopeless, Tetsu." With a big grin on his face, Kuroo leaned down, his lips lightly brushing Tsukishimas. "Yeah, you're right. I'm totally hopeless." And then he leaned down, closing the little gap between their lips, exchanging sweet and shy kisses. Parting after a lot of kisses, a wide smile spread over Kuroos face and he buried his face in the crook of Tsukishimas neck. "I wanted to do this for such a long time." A quiet "believe me, you're not the only one..." soon followed this statement. They just layed on the floor for a while, before Tsukishima raised his voice again: "The bathroom floor is getting a bit uncomfortable, so uhm, could we move to my room, maybe?" - "Yeah, you're right, we totally should.", answered a snickering Kuroo.

Comfortably laying on Tsukishimas bed, with Kuroo having his arms trown around Tsukishimas waiste, the two of them snuggled close, nose bumping into each other and once or twice stealing small kisses. "Are... are we dating?" Tsukishima asked in a really silent voice, so silent that Kuroo was almost unable to hear it. But he still did and it actually made him blush. "Yeah, well, i-if you want to?", Kuroo stuttered. Burying his head into the crook of Kuroos neck and grabing his shirt, he shuffled closer to him and mumbled "of course... you idiot.". Happily cuddling on top of the bed, the both of them fell asleep next to eachother and their fates interwined for the rest of their lives.

(*2 Years Later*) ** _[like srsly, I'm not gonna write down what happened during those years xD]_**

Tsukishima was lying on the couch, his legs sprawled over the legs of his boyfriend. He was currently in his third year of high school and he was staying at Kuroos flat for the holidays. Well, it wasn't exactly just Kuroos flat (even though his parents were filty rich, and they even could have bought him his own house), he shared it with Bokuto and Akaashi (who were finally going out, after crushing on each other for three years) and he even counted them to his closest friend next to Yamaguchi and Kenma. He actually befriended Kenma, because he was unlike some certain hot-blooded people with orange hair, a welcome change from getting annoyed all day to having a peacefull and quiet rest. It also helped that Kei actually was kind of a game geek and everytime the two played in a team against others, there was noone able to beat them.

Anyway, Tsukishima was lying on Kuroos couch, scrolling trough tumblr on his phone and taking a glimpse on his boyfriend once in a while. Kuroo was reading one of his textbooks from his police-school he was attending with Bokuto and he actually was wearing reading-glasses, which looked really good on him. Looking at the time a sigh escaped his lips. After Putting his phone aside, Kei leaned over, giving Kuroo a small kiss on his cheek and quietly saying: "Don't stay up for too long, we have to be fit for tomorrow." Kuroo hummed in response, turning his head slightly to give Tsukishima a quick peck on his lips. Before Kei headed to the bathroom, Tsukishima went to the bedroom to pick up his pyjamas, so he could go trough his evening routine. He laid down onto the bed and soon was dozing off, the last thing he felt was the bed dipping down and two arms squeezing him closer to another chest.

The next morning Kuroo woke up to an empty bed and a loud noise from the direction of the kitchen. Getting up from the bed, he went to the bathroom to finish his business there and afterwards he walked towards the kitchen. In the kitchen Tsukishima and Akaashi were standing at the stove making pancakes, while Bokuto sat on a chair sulking, because he probably was forbidden to help. Kuroo sat down next to him and said a quick good morning. He wasn't a morning person and neither was Kei, what made him wonder how he was awake enough to help making breakfast. Normally Akaashi made the breakfast, because Bokuto would probably burn down the whole flat and Kuroo was, well, too tired to do anything. Watching his boyfriend making breakfast made Kutoo feel warm and cozy inside, therefore he got up from his chair and walked to Tsukishima. He wrapped his arms around Kei's waist and burried his face between the nape of his neck, inhaling the scent of the love of his life. Tsukishima aknowledged him with a "Mornin', Tetsu" and turned around to give his Lover a kiss. Then he went back to making breakfast, but Kuroo wouldn't let go of him. "Tetsu, I can't prepare breakfast if you cling to me like this!", Tsukishima complained, but Kuroo being Kuroo didn't let go . Sighing Tsukishima turned to Akaashi and asked: "Could you make breakfast? I have a baby to take care of." A small smile spread on Akaashis face and he answered that he would do it.

Tsukishima took Kuroo's hand and dragged him into the living room, where he sat down on the couch and pulled Kuroo onto his lap, running his hands trough the unnatural bed-hair of his boyfriend. A Huff of satisfaction left Kuroos lips and he actually started to purr. "Do you think my parents will be angry if we don't go?" Laughing, Tsukishima answered: "I'm not really happy about the idea of meeting your parents for the first time at a charity gala, but it's not like we can help it. I would love to stay here with you, but your parents wouldn't, so we really have to go." Sighing in frustration, Kuroo started to leave little kisses at Tsukishimas collarbone, then he sat up, so he could kiss Tsukishima on his lips. The moment Kuroo wanted to deepen the kiss, they heard Akaashi calling for them.

The breakfast went over peaceful, well, except for the part where Kuroo decided to throw a pancake with a lot of syrup into Bokutos face, but compared to the other breakfasts Tsukishima had during that holiday with them, it was pretty uneventful. After they cleared away their dishes, Bokuto and Akaashi went outside, to spent the whole day together. In the meantime Tsukishima went to take a shower, while Kuroo called the dressmaker of his family. Two weeks ago he called him in order to take their measurements so he could sew two new suits. He told him to bring over the suits and at the same time as Tsukishima got out of the shower, the dressmaker arrived in front of his flat. Tsukishima let him get inside of the flat and meanwhile Kuroo went into the shower. The dressmaker left the suits with Tsukishima and immediately left afterwards.

After getting ready, around 1 pm, both of them got in Kuroos car to head towards his parent's mansion, which was around 2 hours away. On their way they listened to european and asian pop music, which were the favorite music tastes of both of them. They arrived at the mansion around 4 pm, because of a traffic jam. A butler greeted the two guys and took their bag, which contained their suits, pyjamas and toothbrushes.

Kuro grabbed Tsukishimas hands and said with a big grin: "Let me show you my room."  Being dragged through the big mansion, Tsukishima laughed about the childish behaviour of his boyfriend, but that laughter stopped as soon as he entered Kuroos room. "YOU HAVE A 70 INCH FLATSCREEN?!" was the first thing Tsukishima commented on his room. Tsukishima couldn't understand how he grew up in such an environment, but still was happy about his current flat. 1. This room was huge, like seriously, Tsukisima could have sworn that it was as big as Kuroo's flat, 2. DOES THIS ROOM REALLY HAVE A FIVE METER CLOSET **AND** A WALK-IN-CLOSET?!, 3. Why. The. Actual. Fuck. Did. Kuroo. Even. Move. Out. Of. Here.?! But then Tsukishima remembered that Kuroo himself never cared about money or luxus, he only wanted happiness and love, which he sadly never got from his parents, because they were busy with work. So he just grinned and said: "We are totally going to game until we have to head to the hall to participate in that charity gala."

For the next two hours, both guys played a lot of mario kart until they had to get up and prepare themselves for the event. Putting on their new black suits, both helped eachother with their ties, Tsukishimas being red and Kuroos being black and both were wearing kompatible shirts, Kuroos was light cream colored and Tsukishimas was simply black.

As they made their way down the stairs to the hall, Kuroo seemed to get pretty nervous, his hands trembeling and his expression pretty anxious. "Your parents are also going to be here, won't they?" Snickering Tsukishima answered: "My family may not like to show that we are rich, but well, we are. And I'm sure that your parents would love to meet mine. So yeah, I'm pretty sure that they are also here." Kuroo stopped and started to run his hands trough his hair. "I- I can't do that, Kei. I know we are dating for two years now, but I... I've never met your parent's, Kei. I'm scared that they won't like me and- oh god Kei, this is a bad idea, let's go back, I- I really can't do that." Tsukishima grabbed Kuroos hands, trying to calm him down. "Tetsu, I know how you feel. Fuck, I'm so scared I feel like pissing myself. I don't know what your parents will think about me, I'm scared about this whole thing, Tetsu. I know exactly how you feel, so let us go through this together." Kuroo took a deep breath and said: "Yeah, yeah you are right." Then he tilted his head up and gave Tsukishima a kiss, putting his arms around his neck. Then they suddenly heard quiet giggling in the background, immediately parting from each other and looking at the two girls at the other side of the entrance hall while blushing. Coughing, Kuroo turned around, grabbing Tsukishimas hand and saying: "We probably should go now." - "Ye-yeah, we should!"

Entering the hall the guys were almost immediately dragged apart by the parents of the other. The two of them were asked a lot of questions and it surely felt more like an interogation than meeting your boyfriends parents for the first time. After a long time the two were allowed to go back to eachother and Tsukishima said instantly: "Don't you dare leave me alone with your parents ever again!" - "It wasn't any better for me, Kei! Your parents are scary, so scary! I need a hug!" Clinging to Tsukishima, Kuroo nuzzled his nose against his neck, inhaling deeply.

And again, giggles were heard and the lovers were blushing. Still embarassed, Tsukishima asked: "Do you want to dance?" This caused a big smirk on Kuroos face who responded: "As if I would say no to a dance with my favorite firefly." Slowly making their way to the dance floor a slow song started to play and the teens were slowdancing, arms wrapped around the other one.

This moment could last forever, the two of them close to each other, taken care of by the other one. The only time they let go was to kiss and surely, this should last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that the end was a bit short but I am writing at this chapter for a few days now and I just wanted to end it #.#"

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so if you find any errors, please tell me. ^~^


End file.
